Abrazame
by Inyuly-Mei
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si una Princesa del Jpop conozca a un Empresario Chino? ¿Que pasaría por un capricho que tiene un hombre hacia una cantante talentosa quiera serla suya? Les invito a leer mi primera historia
1. CP1 Princesa del JPOP

**[Notas de la autoras]**

[1] La mayoría de los personajes de estas historias provienen de diferentes manga/anime del Grupo Clamp. El resto de los personajes y el drama es de mi autoría.

[2] La canción pertenecen al Grupo Morning Musume lo utilice porque me encanta la canción.

Una joven de cabellos castaño claro estaba cantando y bailando con toda sensualidad y emoción, una de sus canciones favorita KIMAGURE PRINCESS ya que era una canción que cualquier persona del género masculino incluso femenino, presente en el concierto quedara embobado y atraído por ella especialmente cuando cantaba el coro que decía:

_Utsukushiku habatakina chou no you ni_

_(Al igual que el bonito aleteo de una mariposa)_

_Sono miryoku no oshiri wa sexy princess_

_(El culo de la princesa sexy tiene su encanto)_

_iijanai choi ero egao_

_(Una bonita y erótica sonrisa)_

_wagamama de iijanai kuchibiru wa_

_(Egoistamente sus labios bonitos)_

_mukidashi no mama no iro sexy princess_

_(Revelas a la princesa sexy seductora)_

_iijanai nureterumitai_

_(Viéndose estupendos cuando se humedecen)_

_kimagure princess_

_(Princesa caprichosa)_

**[UNA HORA DESPUES]**

-Sakura estuvo genial el concierto, en especial cuando cantaste KIMAGURE PRINCESS. . . ¿Viste a todos los chicos se te quedaron viendo? - Decía una joven de cabellos negro azabache con tal emoción que aturda a la joven cantante.

-¡Tomoyo por favor hablas con la Princesa del J-POP!- Agrego la joven con una sonrisa divertida como si lo que así era lo usual y realmente lo era.

-No solo de eso hablamos, sino de la Líder SEXY LADY más sensual que haya visto cantar- Decía una joven de cabellos rubia que ingresaba ese momento al camerino.

-jajajajajaja- Sakura tenía una risa contagiosa y ante tal comentario no pudo evitar empezar a reír de forma frenética contagiando a todos con su burbujeante risa.

**SEXY LADY** era un grupo musical formado íntegramente solo del género femenino.

El grupo se enmarca en el estilo J-pop.

Muchas de sus melodías grabadas por esta agrupación femenina habían sido un éxito a través de los años, al tiempo que las integrantes originales se han ido alejando del grupo para dar paso a nuevas aspirantes en algo a lo que se conoce como "graduación".

A las nuevas integrantes se les va catalogando como miembros de segunda, tercera, cuarta generación y así sucesivamente.

Sus melodías suelen ser bailables y pegadizas.

Ahora cuenta con nueve miembros:

**Sakura Kinomoto** es miembro de la quinta generación de SEXY LADY, ella entro cuando tenía apenas 12 años de edad, ahora tiene 24 años y ella con su mejor amiga **Tomoyo Daidoji** de la misma generación y de la misma edad son los miembros más antiguos del grupo.

Por lo tanto Sakura es líder y Tomoyo la sub-líder de SEXY LADY

**Chiharu Mihara** es una chica de caballera castaño ondulado es miembro de la sexta generación de SEXY LADY tiene 23 años.

**Rika Sasaki** es una chica de caballera castaño oscuro corto también es de la misma generación y de la misma edad de Chiharu.

**Naoko Yanagisawa** es una chica de caballera castaño corto y también es de la sexta generación pero en comparación de Rika y Chiharu ella tiene 21 años.

**Kaho Mizuki** es una chica de larga caballera rojo ella es de la séptima generación y de la misma edad de Naoko.

**Nakuru Akizuki** es una chica de larga caballera negro de la misma generación y tiene 20 años.

**Yumeko Hanazawa** es una chica de larga caballera rubio de la misma generación y de la misma edad que Kaho.

**Kayra Fujimura** es una chica de larga caballera negro con rayitos rojos es la única de la octava generación y tiene 17 años siendo la menor de todas.

Todas las chicas se están desvistiendo de sus trajes para ponerse ropa fresca e irse a descansar aunque en realidad estuvieran felices por su concierto siempre salían agotadas después de cantar, bailar, gritar, saltar y de todo un poco.

Una vez terminado el concierto y por supuesto después de haber cambiado cada integrante subió a su van - especialmente modificado para ellas - que las iba llevar hasta el pent-house que compartían desde que eran partes del Grupo y a pesar de estar alejadas de sus familiares, ellas se divertía creando fabulosas canciones y luego de un merecido descanso se concentraban en su trabajo.

El grupo tenía una forma de trabajar única dado su creativa, las ideas eran de formas espontaneas y se daba de forma inusual y cada una amaba esa parte.

**[MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS]**

-¡Hay! . . . ¡Estoy molida!-decía Nakuru

-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir- Decía Rika

-¡Yo también! . . . ¡Hasta mañana chicas!- Decía Kayra

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!- Decían todas al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura la próxima semana se termina la gira de concierto. . . ¿Te vas a ir a tu pueblo?- Decía Kaho

-¡Sí! – Contesto Sakura muy entusiasmada- Hace tiempo que quiero ver a mis padres y en especial quiero molestar a cierto personita- sonreía con maldad.

- Ya me imagino quien es esa personita-decía Tomoyo

-¿A quién?-Decía una curiosa Naoko

-Pues al BOMBON de su hermano-

-¿BOMBON?- Contesto Sakura con enojo e inmediatamente replico:

-El no es un BOMBON, es un odioso de pequeña solo me pasaba molestando diciendo monstruo esto, monstruo aquello, se aprovechaba porque era la menor –puchero.

-JAJAJAJJAJA- risa general.

- Ah Sakurita pero no vas a negar que tu hermano es un BOMBON, ya me imagino que todas las chicas ha de estar atrás de él-Decía una de las chicas del lugar.

-Pues es verdad mi hermano es guapo y ha sido el chico popular del colegio-

Sakura se quede pensando por varios minutos y una de ellas dijo:

-¡Me gustaría conocerlo!-

-Si a mí también me gustaría conocerlo, hasta podría ser mi cuñada Sakurita-Decía Kaho

-¿Queeeee?- Sakura se quedo sorprendida- ¿Estás loca? . . . Mi hermano, él puede ser guapo, bello como ustedes quieran decir pero él es un odioso, molestoso e insoportable, cuando lo conozco me darán la razón-

-¡Siiiiiiii! . . . Pero es guapo eso es lo que cuenta-Decía una enamorada Tomoyo, ella había conocía al hermano de su mejor amiga pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo, además Sakura tampoco dejaban que se acercaran a él, según ella para cuidar a sus amigas de tal mastodonte. Entonces replico con reproche:

-¡No puedo creerlo ni siquiera lo conoces y ya te estás enamorando de mi hermano!-

-¡Yo creo que te lo están robando Kaho!-Sonreía Naoko

-Jaaaaa . . . ¡Lo siento Tomoyo pero él va hacer MIO!- Dijo Kaho de forma desafiante.

-¡Yo lo vi primero así que él va hacer MIO!- Contesto Tomoyo con un puño en la mano y dijo inmediatamente:

-Además si lo conozco solo que no lo he tratado. . . ¡Eso me da ventaja, mi linda Kaho!-

-¡Eso lo veremos!-

-No puedo creerlo- Decía una sorprendida Sakura -Ni siquiera lo conocen y ya quieren ser mi cuñada, ustedes son el colmo, yo mejor me voy a dormir antes que se me apegue el enamoramiento no reconocido-

**[HONG KONG] **

Un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar estaba en una reunión en su empresa Corporación Li & Asociados S.R.L.

-¡Bien señores se da por concluido esta reunión!. . . Muchas gracias por su atención, espero que este nuevo proyecto nos traiga buenos resultados-

Cada empresario salía feliz y deseando buenos deseos al heredero de la Familia Li.

-¡Felicidades Señor Li!-Decía un hombre de mayor edad

-¡Muchas Gracias Wei! . . . ¡Vamos a la Mansión Li, aun tengo varias cosas que revisar!

-¡Como usted diga!-

Dado la corta distancia entre la ubicación de la empresa y la de la Mansión Li, al tomar una ruta corta, ambos hombres llegaron al lugar en menos de una hora entonces al ingresar el hombre saludo a sus padres y les dijo:

-¡Padre, Madres, buenas noches!-

-¡Buenas Noches hijo!- Dijeron al unísono los padres de Shaoran Li

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con los empresario canadiense? -Preguntaba Hien Li con interés mientras su esposa ponía atención a sus palabras.

-¡Bien padre! . . . Si todo resulta como lo esperamos, tendremos el proyecto en nuestra mano-Contesto con un orgulloso Shaoran

-¡Felicidades hijo!-Intervino su madre: Ieran Li

-¡Gracias Madre!-

-¿Cuándo te vas para la filial de Tokio?-

-¡Creo! . . . [Pensando] . . . Que la próxima semana Padre, tengo que resolver unos temas pendiente aquí y cuando tenga todo arreglado, me voy a la filial-

-¡Entiendo!-

Antes que la conversación continúe, el fiel mayordomo ingreso al lugar para anunciar que la cena iba ser servida en pocos minutos, por lo que la conversación se continuo durante la cena.

**[HORAS DESPUÉS]**

Shaoran había tomando una deliciosa, refrescante y relajante baño con agua caliente le gustaba bañar con agua caliente ya que podría pensar con más tranquilidad.

Salió del baño y se puso una pijama entonces se acostó en su cama y al mirar el tumbado de su recamara dijo en voz alta antes de ser invadido por el sueño:

[Bostezo] . . . No sé por qué pero tengo la sensación qué algo grandioso va suceder en Japón.

**[CONTINUARA] **

**[Notas de la Autora]**

Es mi primera fanfic así que por favor no me juzguen.

No soy una escritora 100% profesional…. La próxima semana tratare subir el segundo capítulo mejor DICHO EL FIN DE SEMANA LO SUBIRE PORQUE CIERTA PERSONITA ME ME MATARÍA!...SI NO LO HAGO…. ATT.

¡Inyuly-Mei!


	2. CP2 Regreso a Japón

**[Notas de la autoras]**

[1] La mayoría de los personajes de estas historias provienen de diferentes manga/anime del Grupo Clamp. El resto de los personajes y el drama es de mi autoría.

[2] La canción pertenecen al Grupo Morning Musume.

[Abrázame]

-Capitulo 2-

-Regreso a Japón –

En el Backstage de SEXY LADY muchas gentes se movía de un lado para otro arreglando los últimos detalles para de la última gira de concierto solo faltaba 30 minutos para que comiencen los gritos, aplausos, bailes y cantos que electrizaba a todos. 9 chicas estaban arregladas para comenzar la locura están emocionadas por salir y hacer lo que más le gusta hacer CANTAR.

La líder del grupo llamo la atención de todos que estaban presente entre ellos las integrantes y el staff y dijo

-Bien chicas vamos a salir y dar todo nuestro esfuerzo en esta última gira. Okey-

Todas movieron sus cabezas en un gesto positivo

Sakura puso una mano para que las más chicas la juntaran con ella y cada una menciona sus nombres una vez juntada sus manos todas gritaron ¡SEXY LADY! y todo rompieron en grito y en aplausos.

-¡Chicas comienzan en 10 minutos ya vayan en la parte de atrás del escenario!-decía una chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color gris

-¡Entendido Eriol!- Decían todas al mismo tiempo.

**Eriol Hiragizawa** era miembro del staff del grupo y amigos de las chicas, él vigilaba y cuidaban de que las chicas tengan todo lo necesario así que como ropa, alimentación y que estuvieran en buen estado de salud. Él formo parte de este Staff cuando él apenas tenía 19 años y en las cuales meses después entraron los miembros de la quinta generación al grupo por lo cual se hicieron muy buenos amigos ahora tenía 31 años. Aparte de ser staff, amigo y cuidador él era como su manager él coordinaba cuando era los conciertos, presentación de televisión, grabación pero sobre todo era como su hermano ya que a las chicas las consideran como sus propias hermanas y ése mismo sentimiento tenían todas hacia él la apoyaba tanto musicalmente como personalmente.

Comenzó a retumbar una música indicando que el concierto iba a comenzar los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y seguir el ritmo de la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando en plena oscuridad. Comenzaron a salir una por una del Backstage encontrándose con Eriol que la esperaba atrás del escenario para darle suerte y aliento chocando su mano con cada una de las integrantes.

-¡Muy bien chicas de su 200% de esfuerzo! ¡Vayan a conquistar a sus hombres que la espera! ¡Hagan pedazo ese escenario pero eso sí cuidado se me van a caer!-sonreía

-jajajajaja- risa general.

-Y si de verdad dañamos el escenario que vas hacer-Sonría una Tomoyo

-Pues les cobro de su sueldo-

-jajajajaja-sonría Sakura-Entonces no lo hubieras dicho, por cierto ¿Va haber humos en el escenario para la parte ultima del concierto?-

-Jaa…Eso ni que se diga chicas. Vayan de una vez a mover esos cuerpos-sonría Eriol

-Está bien. Es hora de ser sexy-sonrisa picara

Las chicas salieron al escenario y se pusieron en sus posiciones poniéndose en una forma muy sensual. Cada una comenzaron a bailar en una forma sensual con luces, fuego y sonidos que más de uno se quedaba maravillado con lo que veía en especial en ver a las chicas con unos uniformes militares muy sexy y comenzaron a cantar SOUDA WE`RE ALIVE*

_Doryoku mirai a beautiful star_

_(Con esfuerzo el futuro es una hermosa estrella)_

_Doryoku ah ha a beautiful star_

_(Con esfuerzo, ah ha, una hermosa estrella)_

_Doryoku zenshin a beautiful star_

_(Con esfuerzo progresamos a una hermosa estrella)_

_Doryoku heiwa a beautiful star_

_(Con esfuerzo la paz es una hermosa estrella)_

**[1 HORA DESPUÉS]**

Toda estaban sudadas y todo los espectadores gritaba los nombres de su integrante favoritos y gritaban. Hasta que un momento hicieron silencio cuando la líder comenzó a hablar

-Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotras-una sonrisa entre nostálgica y alegre- Este es nuestra última gira de concierto y nos tomaremos nuestra merecidas vacaciones para venir renovadas con nuevas canciones y nuevos conciertos-todo el mundo gritaron- pero también…. hoy día es una fecha muy triste ya que hoy se cumple 4 años del concierto de graduación* de Meiling Li una miembro de la quinta generación. Aunque ella está en Hong Kong nosotras la seguimos recordando con mucho cariño por eso la siguiente canción se le dedicamos a ella. A una amiga, A una senpai*, A una integrante de SEXY LADY. ARUITERU*-

_Aruiteru_

_(Camino)_

_Sono saki no sora e_

_(Por ese cielo señalado)_

_Mada minu mirai e_

_(Aún puedo ver el futuro)_

_Mune ni ai wo idaite_

_(Abrazando el amor en mi pecho.)_

**[11 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

Diez niñas entre 12-10 años habían pasado la semifinal de la audición para la Quinta Generación de SEXY LADY estaban nerviosas ya que todo tenían el sueño de entrar al grupo que es muy popular en Japón y hoy se decidiría quienes formaran parte de SEXY LADY.

-Tengo en mis manos los resultados de quienes van a formar parte de la quinta generación de SEXY LADY-Dijo un Juez-En estos momentos diré los nombres de las chicas y una vez que sean nombradas pasaran al frente del escenario-

Unos tambores comenzaron retumbar en el escenario mucho nervios y tensión se estaba sintiendo.

-Las chicas son…. ¡Miaka Ootani!... ¡Tomoyo Daidoji!…. ¡Sakura Kinomoto!…. ¡Meiling Li!-este último nombre lo sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que una china formaría parte del grupo japonés SEXY LADY

**[9 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

En un concierto dejo sorprendidos a todo por la noticia que había dado Miaka Ootani.

-Sé que apenas tengo 3 años perteneciendo a SEXY LADY pero mis ganas de ser una estudiante secundaria normal es muy grande así que lo he pensado muy bien y he decidido graduarme de SEXY LADY-Decía una triste Miaka.

Las tres chicas de la quinta generación se pusieron muy triste al saber esta noticia a pesar que llevan muy poco tiempo juntas las 4 eran muy unidas.

**[4 AÑOS ATRÁS]**

Dos chicas lloraban por una noticia que una amiga de cabello negro y ojos rubí decía después de todo ellas habían compartido 20 años juntas.

-Esto es muy difícil para mí y también para mis amigas….cuando entre al grupo lo primero que pensé Soy la primera china en entrar en un grupo japonés… y ahora estoy pensado son 20 años que estoy en este grupo, 20 años que no veo a mis familiares, 20 años que no voy a mi país natal…Una mañana me llamo mis primas y me dijeron Meiling… ¿Cuándo vienes a Hong Kong? Son 20 años que no te vemos, Yo pensé, analice y dije quiero estar con mi familia, quiero estar en mi país….Pero tengo que dejar algo en Japón y tome una decisión en la cual me parte el corazón-lloraba- ¡Yo!…. ¡yo!…-no le salía las palabras, respiro y conto 3…2…1- ¡Me voy a graduar de SEXY LADY y me iré a mi país Hong Kong!- Todo el mundo quedaron consternado y las chicas cada vez lloraba más fuerte

Después 6 meses de dar esa noticia una chica de cabello negro y ojos rubí lloroso tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosa color rojo y se despedía de todo sus fans con un ¡GRACIAS JAPON! ¡LOS QUIEROS A TODOS! ¡NOS VEMOS! ¡BYE BYE! Y lo último que vieron de ella es inclinándose como un respecto y agradecimiento a sus fans de Japón por haberla apoyado hasta el último momento.

**[TIEMPO ACTUAL]**

Sakura dejo de recordar cuando sintió que su mejor amiga Tomoyo la abrazo y le limpio la mejilla ya que había derramado una lagrima y le brindo una cálida sonrisa y termino de cantar la canción que había dedicado con todo su corazón a una de sus mejores amigas Meiling Li

...

**[HONG KONG]**

De forma paralela una chica de larga caballera negro brillante y ojo rubí sostenía una foto donde se veía a 10 chicas con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y muy abrazada en especial a las 2 chicas que estaban a sus lados que a pesar haber posado para las fotos tenían una carita triste y se veía algunas lágrimas.

-¿Que estarán haciendo?-suspiro-Hoy cumplo 4 años de haberme graduado y de verme ido de Japón-con una voz triste-Me gustaría volverla a ver.

Shaoran escucho decir este último de parte de su prima se quedando pensando un rato hasta que tuvo una idea y se decidió a entrar en el cuarto de su prima

-¿Puedo entrar?-pregunto Shaoran

-Si-dejando el recuadro que sostenía en la mesita que estaba a lado de su cuarto-¿Qué paso?-pregunto muy curiosa después de todo conocía muy bien a su primo aunque estuvo 20 años fuera de Hong Kong aun si estaban en contacto por medio de conferencia por lo que conocía cada gesto de su primo y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que él tramaba algo

-Pase por aquí y escuche lo que dijiste-Sonrío-Así que quieres volver a ver a tus amigas de Japón-

-Si-respondió muy apenada y triste-Ha pasado prácticamente 4 años que no las veo y las extraño mucho-

-Ya veo…Sabes la próxima semana me voy a Japón a resolver algunos asuntos sobre la filial que queda en Tokio y pienso tomarme unas vacaciones en Japón y porque no conocer las ciudades e islas que contiene el país-Sonría-Pero lo malo es que no sé quién me pueda acompañar?-Puchero-¡Ah!-alzo un dedo-Pero la persona quien quiera acompañarme tiene que conocer todo Japón-Pensando-Aunque yo si conozco a una persona quien me pueda acompañar-

-¿Quién?-pregunto curiosa e intrigada por saber quién podría ser

-Pues que quien más mi querida amada-hizo una pausa-Prima o sea ¡TÚ!

-¡YO!-sorprendida

-Pues sí-sonriendo-¿Quien más?

-¿Estás seguro?-diciendo con una de inseguridad e incredulidad

-¡SIIII!-sonriendo por la inseguridad de su prima-Tú tuviste 20 años en Japón, fuiste cantante en un grupo muy popular y recorriste todo Japón por los conciertos así que te vienes conmigo a Japón-

-¡TE AMO!-le dio un fuerte abrazo y con una lagrima en su rostro

-¡Te estoy dando buena noticia y estas llorando!-

-¡Pues de felicidad primo de felicidad!-sonría

-Bueno. Ándate preparando por que la próxima semana de mañana salimos. ¡Entendido!-sonría

-¡SIII!-emocionada

-Además quisiera que me presentara a tu amiga la ¡PRINCESA DE J-POP!-sonrisa de coqueto

-¿Sakura?-sorprendida

-¡Si!-pensando-Me dijiste que es hermosa que hace provocar que todos los hombre estén babeando por ella-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-sonría-¿Que acaso quieres conocerla?-alzando una ceja

-¡Claro porque No!-sonrisa coqueta-¡Voy a conquistar y embobar a la Princesa!

-¡jajajajajaja!-sonrisa escandalosa

-¿Porque te ríes?-pregunta

-¡Yo creo que va hacer al revés!-

-¿Cómo dices?-sorprendido

-¿Sabes porque le dicen Princesa del Jpop?-sonría

-¿Porque es grandiosa cantando?-dudoso

-Aparte de eso-

-Pues no sé exactamente-

-Porque su forma de bailar, cantar y tratar en especial a los hombres es muy…SEXY-le dijo de una forma picara-Más de uno se atrevido de sobrepasarse con ella pero…

-¡¿Pero…?!-le decía un poco intrigado por el tema

-Sakura tiene una forma para darle… como te lo puedo decir…-pensando- ¡Su propio castigo!-

-¿Y cuál es ese castigo?-curioso

-¡Eso averígualo por ti mismo!-sonreía

-¡Meiling no me dejes con la curiosidad!-

-¡jajajaja-reía!- ¡La curiosidad mató al gato!…así que ten cuidado ¡Primito!-reía

Shaoran la miraba con reproche por dejarlo con la curiosidad y Meiling más se burlaba de él.

...

**[JAPÓN]**

Una locura se estaba dando cuando comenzaron a cantar KOKO NI IRUZEE* indicando que era el final del concierto

_Yes! Wonderland_

_(¡SI! País de las maravillas)_

_Yume no tsubasa o hiroge_

_(Abre las alas en tus sueños)_

_Here is Wonderland_

_(Aquí está el país de las maravillas)_

_Break Through_

_(¡SAL FUERA!)_

_Jibun o buchi yabure!_

_(¡Sal fuera de tu interior!)_

**[30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]**

Todo el mundo aplaudieron cuando 9 chicas entraron al Backstage todas ellas llegaron cansada, sudadas y agitadas de tanto bailar, saltar y correr pero muy feliz por haber entregado todo el esfuerzo en ese concierto después de haber descansado se reunieron y formaron un circulo

-¡Muy bien chicas desde este momento comienza nuestro descanso!-sonría un hombre de ojos gris y cabello azul oscuro

-¡Siii!-respondieron todos en general

-¡Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo desde mañana pueden trasladarse a cualquier lugar que quieran!-

-Todas sonrieron-

-¡Ah!-levantando un dedo-¡Pero las quiero a todas completita!-sonrisa-¡Entendieron!

-Por supuesto que si Eriol-contesto una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que se ponía a lado del hombre-¡Vamos a estar aquí completita!-sonrisa

-¡Eso espero!-con un tono fingido de reproche

-jajajajaja-risa general

Después de 30 minutos todas se fueron a su pent-house para descansar ya que mañana sería un gran día.

**[CONTINUARA] **

**[Notas de la Autora]**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Perdón por subir tarde la segunda parte de la historia no tuve internet en mi casa y recién este miércoles me arreglaron y ya estoy de vuelta.

Durante la historia deje algunos (*) Son explicaciones sobre la historia y videos de las canciones que para que ustedes se imaginen como exactamente son los conciertos algunos no son traducidos y tampoco son mis videos son de algunos usuarios. Tratare de subir en mi canal. No prometo Nada

Souda We´re Alive watch?v=l6MS5O6YHSc

Graduación.- Aunque ya lo explique en el capítulo anterior. Le voy hacerle recordar GRADUACIÓN es cuando las integrantes deja el grupo por algún motivo y de paso a que nuevas integrante entren al grupo

Senpai.- Se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo [sacado de Wikipedia les dejo el enlace para que sepa más de la información wiki/Senpai_y_k%C5%8Dhai

Aruiteru watch?v=6S4mSlimr-U

Koko Ni Iruzze watch?v=mVYA4Rtt3rI

En el anterior capitulo puse la canción KIMAGURE PRINCESS les dejo el enlace también para que se den una idea de los conciertos. Imagínense que la chica que comienza a cantar la canción es Sakura watch?v=L_ONu8b_D9g

**Atención:** El próximo capítulo lo subiré entre semana por motivo que el fin de semana tengo que hacer un proyecto de la universidad, no le puedo asegurar que día será porque ni yo mismo se cuándo lo subiré.

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Inyuly-Mei**


	3. CP3 Vuelvo a Casa

**[Notas de la autoras]**

[1] La mayoría de los personajes de estas historias provienen de diferentes manga/anime del Grupo Clamp. El resto de los personajes y el drama es de mi autoría.

[Abrázame]

-Capitulo 3-

-Vuelvo a Casa–

**[Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita]**

Dos personas comenzaron desembarcar en el avión privado de los Li empezaron a caminar por los pasillos y una mujer de cabello brillante negro miraba con mucha nostalgia la parte superior de la Torre de Tokyo se sentía muy feliz de regresar al país que le trataron con mucho cariño pero lo que le hacía muy feliz era encontrarse con sus amigas

**[1 hora después en el Hotel Metropolitan Tokyo]**

Comenzaron entrar en un pent-house que quedaba en la parte superior del hotel. Un hombre se recostó en un sofá que quedaba al frente de un gran ventanal y la mujer hizo un lado las cortinas y le dijo

-Primo. ¡Bienvenido a Japón!-le dijo una emocionada Meiling

-¡WAO!...Ya veo porque te gusta mucho este lugar tiene una vista maravillosa.

-Pues te dije que te mostraría las maravillas que tiene Japón-

-¡Sí!… ¿Cuándo vas a visitar a tus amigas?

-Pues creo que mañana a primera hora. Me gustaría verlas y hablar de muchas cosas-una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios-¿Me acompañas?

-mmm…Creo que no puedo tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en la filial y una vez que termine me tomare mis vacaciones

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a resolver lo de la filial?

-mmm-pensando- Pues creo que en 3 semanas tengo todo listo

-¡Muy bien! Ese tiempo puedo aprovechar para hacer algunas cosas para nuestras vacaciones-sonría

-¡ahhhh!-bostezo-Tengo mucho sueño me voy acostar estoy muy cansado. Mañana tengo que ir a la filial. Espero que te divierta mañana con el recuentro con tus amigas Mei

-Claro que si... ¡Hasta Mañana Shao!

-¡Hasta Mañana Mei!-

Cada uno fue a su cuarto a descansar ya que mañana tendría un día agotador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tomoeda]**

Una chica llegaba en una casa de 2 plantas con color amarillo vio que su casa estaba como lo dijo la última vez que vino, saco unas llaves les dio la vuelta y entro, saco sus zapatos y grito

-¡Familia llegue!-

Una mujer hermosa de ojos esmeralda de larga caballera ondulado color gris, un hombre de cabello corto color castaño claro y un joven de cabello corto color castaño oscuro llegaba corriendo a la entrada de su casa y se emocionaron al ver a la pequeña de la casa.

-¡Hija llegaste! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venias?! ¡Pero mírate estas hermosa!-decía una madre alegre de volver a ver a su hija

-¡Si llegue!, ¡Estoy bien!, Quería darles una sorpresa, ¡Gracias!-Contestaba las preguntas y afirmaciones de su madre

-Déjame verte has cambiando mucho te has convertido en una joven muy hermosa y talentosa. ¡Bienvenida Hija!-Sonría un Padre que se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña hija

-Si Papá he cambiado mucho y ¡Gracias!-sonría

-¡Hola monstruo! aunque hayas cambiado sigues siendo una monstruo-sonría un hermano molestoso, pero por dentro se sentía feliz de volver a su hermana

-¡Touya!-sonreía pero después fingió que se había molestado-¡No soy monstruo! y me alegre de volverte a ver hermano-le dio un fuerte abrazo después de todo amaba mucho a su hermano

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de su casa para entrar a la sala

-Hija ¿Qué tal las giras de concierto?

-Cansado pero muy bien todo ha salido como teníamos planeado-

-Me alegra mucho-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Por 3 meses-sonría-

-Que bien podré disfrutar de mi hija te hare tus comidas favoritas, tus postres y salir al centro comercial, hacer muchas cosas con mi preciosa hija- comenzó a planificar Nadeshiko-

-jejejejeje-hizo risa fingida Sakura y preocupándose de lo que haría su madre

-¡OMG! imagino que tendrás hambre porque no te vas a bañar y te pones una ropa refrescante mientras yo comienzo hacer la cena y era tu comida favorita Sukiyaki

-¡mmmm!…Con tan solo pronunciarlo se me hizo agua a la boca-emocionada-Muy bien voy a ver las maletas para subirlas a mi cuarto, me baño, me cambio y bajo para cenar-

-Sakura no te preocupes yo subo tus maletas. Touya ayúdame a subir las maletas de tu hermana-

-¡Okey!-

-Gracias Papá. Gracias Touya-

-¡De nada!-dijeron al unísono

Subieron por las escaleras, camino por los pasillos y se paró al frente de su cuarto dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió la puerta y miro su cuarto su cama, su mesa de noche, su ropero, su tocador todo estaba el mismo lugar que lo dejo

-Veo que no ha cambiado nada mi cuarto-

-Todo está en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí. Este cuarto ha permanecido cerrada solamente hemos entrado para limpiarla y cambiar las sabanas después todo solamente permanece cerrada-miro con mucha tristeza

-¿Dónde dejo las maletas?-Dijo Touya para cambiar el ambiente

-¡Déjalo cerca del ropero para guardar mis ropas después!-

-¡Muy bien!-

-Te dejamos sola para que te organice y bajas para cenar-

-¡Está bien! ¡Gracias!-Se dio media vuelta para seguir visualizando su cuarto

-Sakura-

-Dime-Se dio media vuelta para mirar a su padre

-Bienvenida a Casa Hija-

-Gracias Papá-Sonrió se dio media vuelta cuando se cerró la puerta, fue directo a donde se encontraba su maleta para coger su ropa interior y ropa cómoda para andar en su casa

**[1 hora después] **

Sakura a toda prisa bajo por la escalera al oír la rica aroma de la comida que su madre había preparado para ella

-¡mmmm!… ¡Huele rico!… ¡Ya me dio hambre!.

-jajajajajaja-Rieron su padres

-Si ves después dice que no eres es un monstruo-

-¡Pues no soy ningún monstruo!-

-¡Pues si lo eres!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-Veo que algunas cosas no ha cambiado-Comento su Padre

-Muy bien dejen de pelear y vengan a comer-

-Siiii-Dijeron al unísono

Una vez sentado en la mesa agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer, después de la rica cena conversaron algunas temas que había pasado cada una del miembro de la familia de tanto conversar y ponerse al día de sus actividades que no se dieron cuenta que ya era de madrugada por lo tanto cada uno se fueron directo a su cuarto para descansar ya que tenía mucho tiempo para estar juntos como familia que eran.

**[Al siguiente día]**

Touya estaba teniendo un mal momento con su hermana ya que Tomoyo le había acompañado al Centro Comercial Tomoeda a comprar algunas que quería Sakura, pero lo que no sabía es que a donde tenía pensado Sakura ir a comprar era en un local donde había muchas cosas para mujeres entre ellas lencería, vestuario y boutique. Pero lo que no le gusto a Touya es que muchas mujeres se le acercaron para coquetearlo otras para hacerle peticiones pervertidas pero lo que lo remato es que una de las mujeres su puso una baby doll muy provocativa por lo que tomo del brazo a Sakura para salir de ese lugar ya que su querida hermana no paraba de reír de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano

-jjajajajajajajaja-risa

-¡Te puedes parar de reír!-Decía un molesto Touya

-Eso….jajajaja…te pasa….jajajaja…..Por entrar te dije que te quedara a fuera pero como no me hiciste caso….jajajajaja….

-Sakura ya basta la próxima vez ya no te acompaño-

-¡OMG!-dijo una sorprendida Sakura abriendo mucho sus ojos

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Pregunto un intrigado Touya

-¡Mira!-señalando lo que estaba mirando-¿Esas mujeres no estaba en la tienda?-

-Maldición-dijo un enfadado Touya-Vámonos Sakura-

-¡Esta bien!-reía Sakura por lo que estaba sucediendo a su hermano

**[30 minutos después]**

Llegaron a la casa y Sakura seguía riéndose por lo que su padres vieron primero a Sakura para después mirar a Touya que tenía una rostro de molesto por lo que miraron el uno al otro y sospecharon que algo gracioso le había pasado a Touya hasta su padre pregunto curiosamente

-¿De qué te ríes Sakura?-

-Jajajajaja…Le cuentas tú o le cuento yo

-¡No me molestes!-le dio una mirada furiosa a Sakura y se fue a la sala

-Pues bueno les cuento yo es que….-

Sakura le conto con lujos y detalles lo que le había pasado a Touya y su padres se rieron de lo que había padecido su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[Tokyo]**

De forma paralela Meiling había llegado al estudio Zetima para encontrarse con sus amigas. Pero cuando quería entrar no le permitieron ya que había llegado sin identificación y los guardia del lugar no la reconocieron por lo que estaba pasando un mal momento

-¡Por favor déjenme entrar!-

-¡Lo lamento señorita pero no podemos dejarle pasar!-

-¡Por favor llamen algunas de las integrantes del grupo SEXY LADY!-

-¡Lo lamento pero las chicas no se encuentran están de vacaciones!-

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Acaso ya termino las giras de los conciertos?-

-Así es señorita por favor tenga la amabilidad de salir-

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Pregunto un hombre de cabello azulado y ojo gris que estaba saliendo de una de las puertas que conectaba al estudio

-Es que la señorita quiere entrar al estudio pero no puede porque no trago identificación e insistes entrar-

-¡Está bien yo me encargo!-se acercó a donde se encontró Meiling-Disculpe señorita pero no puede entrar solamente puede entrar personal autorizado-

-¡Eso si lo sé!... ¡Eriol!-

-¡Nos conocemos!-

-No puede ser me gradué hace 4 años y no te acuerdas de mí, tan rápido te has olvidado de mí, eso sí me partió el corazón-dijo con todo tristeza fingida

-¡Meiling eres tú!-

-¡Pues sí cabeza hueca!-

-¡Meiling!-la abrazo y la elevo para dar vueltas con ella

-¡Eriol ya suéltame me estoy mareando!-

-¡oh!... ¡Disculpa!-sonreía-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón? ¿Vienes sola? ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-jajajaja-risa-Veo que aún sigue preguntando mucho. Pues si estoy bien, llegue ayer en la noche y pues no, no he venido sola vine como mi primo Shaoran y yo también te extrañe mucho Eriol-dándole un profundo abrazo

-Dime has venido a visitar a las chicas-

-Sí, pero me dijeron que no están que ya había terminado las giras de concierto y que ya están de vacaciones-

-Así es ya todas se han ido a sus respectivos hogares-

-¡Qué pena! realmente quería volver a verlas

-No te preocupes si quieres te puedo llevar a Tomoeda para que vayas a ver a Tomoyo y Sakura ya que no queda tan lejos de Tokyo-

-En serio harías eso por mí-

-Por supuesto dime cuando y yo te llevo-

-¡ahhh!… ¡TE AMO!-le dijo inocentemente Meiling pero no se dio cuenta que por aquella frase hizo sonrojar a Eriol-¡Te lo agradezco Eriol!-

-Jejejejeje-sonrisa nerviosa

-Como ya te dije vine como mi primo Shaoran él vino arreglar algunas cosas puntuales que tiene con una filial aquí en Japón por lo que estima él que dejara todo arreglado en 3 semanas después él y yo tenemos pensado en recorrer Japón ya que él no conoce por lo que tenía pensado en que me acompañe Sakura y su hermano Touya, Tomoyo y por supuesto tú también podrás venir ¿Qué dices te animas?-

-¡Está bien me apunto!-

-Muy bien, entonces dame tu numero para estar en contacto y yo te llamo para decirte que nos lleves a Tomoeda-

-Está bien este en mi número 34878532XX

-Muy bien guarde tu numero ahora te llamo para que lo guardes-

-¡Bien!… ¡Ya está! y ¿Qué vas hacer en 3 semanas?

-¡mmm!…pues realmente no lo he pensado-

-Si quieres te puedo llevar de noche alguna discoteca a bailar o sino al cine a ver algunas película-

-Sabes ya que ahorita no voy hacer nada y me has dado buenas ideas porque mejor no nos vamos a Karaoke Stars-

-¡Está bien vamos a cantar!-

**[3 horas después]**

Shaoran se encontraba conversando con su Padre sobre los asuntos de la filial hasta vio que la puerta de la entrada del pent-house se estaba abriendo y vio cómo su prima llegaba riendo con un hombre que no conocía.

-Papá más luego hablamos-

-¿Qué….?

-¡Buenas Noches!-dijo el muy intrigado por aquel hombre

-¡Buenas Noches!-dijo seriamente Eriol

-Hola Primito mira te presento a mi amigo, ex-presentador, ex-manager Eriol Hiragizawa

-¡Mucho gusto!-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shaoran Li primo de Meiling-

-Si lo se ella me ha hablado de usted-

-Me alegra mucho-sonrió-¿Meiling hablaste con tus amigas?-

-No, no se encuentran en Tokyo ellas están de vacaciones ya que se terminó las giras de los conciertos por lo tanto ella están con sus respectiva familia-

-¡Qué pena! tenías tantas ganas de ver a tus amigas-

-Si-tristeza-Pero Eriol me dijo que podría llevarme a donde viven ellas-

-¿Y dónde viven?

-En Tomoeda-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Meiling y Eriol

-Sakura y Tomoyo nacieron en esa ciudad-dijo su prima

-Así que ellas son de esas ciudad-pensando-¿Y dónde queda esa ciudad?

-Pues queda a pocas horas de Tokyo-contesto Eriol

-Shao les conté a Eriol de los planes que tenemos pensado hacer aquí en Japón yo lo invente y el acepto es más se ofreció de llevarnos en su furgoneta para nuestro recorrido-

-Enserio muchas gracias y claro puedes venir con nosotros-

-No hay de que después de todo me quiero divertir un poco y disfrutar con mi amiga Meiling el tiempo que este aquí en Japón-

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo una emocionada Meiling

-¡Bueno ya me tengo que ir!-

-No espera Eriol te invitamos a cenar-

-No gracias-

-Por favor quédate con nosotros para cenar pido comida en el restaurante del hotel y nos traerá rápido-

-¡Sii!-muy emocionada-Además podemos planear los lugares que podremos visitar-

-¡Claro! Meiling tiene razón-

-Bueno está bien me quedo-

-Muy bien-dijo una alegre Meiling

-Bien voy a pedir la comida ¿Qué quieren comer?-

-Pues no lo sé-

-Porque no pedimos Sushi me gustaría volver a comer ese platillo -

-Por mi está bien-

-Bueno yo nunca he comido ese plato pero si a ti te gusta imagino que a de ser delicioso

-Claro que es delicioso-

-¡Bien pues Sushi será!-

Pidieron la comida y en 30 minutos le subieron en su pent-house comieron e hicieron planes para su viaje por todo Japón

**[Continuara] **

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

Les invito a entrar al Group's Evil tenemos mucho eventos que hemos propuesto entro ellos:

Primer Evil´s Awards 2013 [Se ha nominado a muchos personajes masculino de diferente animes] en mi perfil se encuentra el link

Muchas escritoras del grupo [me incluyo] hemos escrito una historia que han comenzado con ideas y cada una de nosotras lo hemos construido en mi opinión ha quedado fabuloso la historia se llama CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA y se encuentra en FICTIONPRESS en mi perfil está el link de la historia y este pendiente porque hemos terminado una segunda historia que muy pronto será publicado y una tercera historia que va hacer protagonista de uno de los chicos del grupo [aún no se sabe cuándo comenzara pero yo ya di una idea de quien será el protagonista]

Los link que puse en el anterior capitulo que era de las canciones los pueden encontrar en YouTube.

**Atención:** Tratare de subir los nuevos capítulos de la historia más seguido puede ser viernes y domingo ya que tengo pensado escribir nuevas historias. No me quiero quedar con una sola historia pero tratare de organizarme ya que cogí horarios pesados en mi universidad pero bueno aguantare un poco más ya solamente falta 2 meses más.

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Inyuly-Mei**


	4. CP4 Conocer a la Princesa

**[Notas de la autoras]**

[1] La mayoría de los personajes de estas historias provienen de diferentes manga/anime del Grupo Clamp. El resto de los personajes y el drama es de mi autoría.

**[Abrázame]**

**-Capitulo 4-**

**-Conocer a la Princesa–**

**[En la carretera de Tokyo-Tomoeda]**

Tres personas estaban en una camioneta conversando sobre su vida y sus triunfos.

-Así que eres él heredero de la Familia Li-dijo Eriol

-Si es mucha responsabilidad, tengo que analizar y resolver cada uno de los problemas que se presente en las empresas Li-decía Shaoran con un tono de fastidio

-¡Jajajaja!-sonría Eriol y Meiling

-¿De qué se ríen?-Decía un molestoso Shaoran por no entender el motivo de la risa de sus acompañantes

-Es que me hiciste recordar a Sakura-decía con una sonrisa Meiling

-¿Por qué?-Dijo muy intrigado

-Es que cuando la ex–Líder de SEXY LADY Saaya Yimamoto menciono su graduación Sakura se asustó porque ella se convertiría en la nueva Líder bueno era natural que se asustara ya que solamente había pasado dos años desde que entro al grupo-decía Eriol

-Así es me acuerdo cuando fue la grabación del ultimo single de Yimamoto-sempai todas nosotras las felicitamos por su último video y single como miembro del grupo pero Sakura le dijo que por favor que no se graduará y se puso a llorar el staff y nosotras nos asustamos pero en especial Yimamoto-sempai ella la más preocupada de todas nosotras-

-Sí-decía con tristeza al recordar lo que había-Sakura estaba muy asustada que hablo con el productor del grupo para que ella no fuera la líder pero el productor le dijo que cuando Yimamoto-san se gradué ella se convertiría en la líder del grupo ya que era la mayor del grupo, Sakura salió llorando y se topó conmigo ya que había escuchado toda la conversación ella solamente me abrazo diciendo que no quería ser la Líder yo no podía hacer nada-

-Y ¿Qué paso?-dijo más intrigado

-Pues en el concierto de graduación a Sakura le toco entregar las flores y dar paso para dar nuestro agradecimiento y felicitaciones a Yimamoto-sempai así lo hicimos hasta que le tocó el turno a Sakura-recordando

**[Flash back]**

Sakura no paraba de llorar ya que tenía al frente a su sempai y al mismo tiempo asustado por lo que cargo que iba a tener el grupo

-Yo….yo….-no podía parar de llorar, las palabras no salían, sus amigas y compañera y sus fans le decía que se esforzara su sempai la miraba muy preocupada y le dijo

-Sakura-chan por favor esfuérzate-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Yo….no puedo….desearte felicitaciones…..por tu graduación-todo el mundo se preocuparon por lo que Sakura dijo

-Sakura-chan ¿Por qué no me puedes felicitar por mi graduación?

-Por que….Porque… ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE GRADUE!-lo dijo gritando todo el mundo no podía creer lo que escuchaba una kohai no quería que su sempai que se graduara, Saaya se aproximó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo Sakura se estremeció y abrazo más fuerte a su sempai y comenzó a llorar más.

-Sakura-chan sé que no quieres que me gradué porque te convertirás en Líder y que crees que es mucha responsabilidad para ti ya que cargaras en tus hombros del que grupo este bien que sea un éxito y en especial en lidiar con los problemas que sucede con el grupo pero no estarás sola porque tienes al staff, tus amigas, el productor que te apoyan pero en especial yo te estaré apoyando no importa en donde este pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo-

-¿Siempre?-dijo una Sakura muy triste

-Si siempre además sabes porque me graduó-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque así podrá entrar más chicas con el sueño de ser cantante así como lo hiciste tú y como lo hizo las demás chicas y como lo hice yo, tú algún día lo tendrás que hacer, sí-

-Sí-

-Además tendrás a tu lado a Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo se asustó porque no sabía a lo que se refería su sempai

-¿Tomoyo?-

-Sí porque Tomoyo-chan será la sub-líder del grupo-

Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo que dijo su sempai los fans y sus amigas la felicitaron

-Gracias a todos-se inclinó como signo de respecto-Voy hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que el grupo sea muy exitoso como siempre lo ha hecho-

Sakura se sonrió por lo que dijo su amiga

-Pero- todos se alertaron pensando de que Tomoyo dio su brazo a torcer [hipotéticamente] no estaré conforme de ser sub-líder si Sakura no es la líder-

Sakura se alertó por lo que dijo su amiga

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- comenzaron a decir sus amigas.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-todos los fans comenzaron a gritar su nombre Sakura comenzó a mirar a todos que gritaban su nombre sus amigas, los fans, los miembros del staff, pero en especial atención cuando miro a su sempai también gritando su nombre con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-

-Yo….-todo el mundo hizo silencio-Yo….agradezco a todos por querer que yo sea su Líder por favor síganme apoyando no como una miembro más del grupo sino como…..-hizo una pausa- sino como la Líder de SEXY LADY-se inclinó

Todos aplaudieron por la gran decisión de Sakura

-Yimamoto-san-

-Sí-

-Felicidades por su graduación y muchas gracias por haberme cuidado y por su gran consejo-se inclinó como signo de respecto-Sempai la quiero mucho y la voy a extrañar-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Saaya se sorprendió mucho que comenzó a llorar y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su kohai y sin que nadie más la escucharan ella aparto el micrófono y en medio del abrazo Saaya le dijo:

-Sakura esfuérzate mucho conviértete en una excelente cantante hazme sentir orgullosa de ti-Sakura se desprendió del abrazo y miro a su Sempai

-Sí-moviendo su cabeza en un gesto positivo e igualmente lo hizo Saaya y comenzaron a cantar. I WISH*

_hitoribocchi de sukoshi_

_(Me siento muy solita)_

_taikutsu na yoru_

_(La noche es aburrida)_

_watashi dake ga samishii no?_

_(¿Soy la única que está sola?)_

_Ah Uh_

_(Ah Uh)_

_Kudaranakute waraeru_

_(Me enviaste un e-mail)_

_Me-ru todoita Yeah_

_(Me hizo reír mucho Yeah)_

_Naze ka namida tomaranai_

_(¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?)_

_Ah arigatou_

_(Ah, Gracias)_

_Dareyori mo watashi ga_

_(Más que cualquier persona)_

_Watashi wo shitte iru kara_

_(Me conozco muy bien)_

_Dareyori mo shinjite agenakuchya_

_(No confio en nadie más que a mí misma)_

_Jinsei tte subarashii hora dareka to_

_(La vida es maravillosa, cuando conoces a alguien)_

_Deattari koi wo shite mitari_

_(y él te hace caer en el amor)_

_Ah subarashii ah muchuu de_

_(Ah es hermosa, ah como un sueño)_

_Warattari naitari dekiru (yeah)_

_(Te hace reír o llorar yeah)_

_Dareka to hanashi suru no_

_(Algunas veces tuve miedo)_

_Kowai hi mo aru (yeah)_

_(De platica con alguien Yeah)_

_Demo yuuki wo motte hanasu wa_

_(Ahora tengo el valor para hablar)_

_Watashi no koto_

_(Un poco más de mi)_

Sakura se acordaba como era antes cuando entro al grupo al principio no habla con nadie era muy tímida pero su sempai la hizo que se abriera un poco más con sus compañeras y con sus fans

_Hare no hi ga aru kara_

_(Hay días muy claros)_

_Sonouchi ame mo furu (yeah)_

_(Tambien los hay de lluvia Yeah)_

_Subete itsuka nattoku dekiru sa!_

_(Podrás entenderlo algún día)_

_Jinsei tte subarashii hora itsumo to_

_(La vida es maravillosa, siempre lo será)_

_Onaji michi datte nanka mitsukeyou!_

_(Me gusta encontrar las cosas del mismo modo)_

_Ah subarashii ah dareka to_

_(Ah que hermoso ah hagamos algo)_

_Meguri au michi to nare! (fu)_

_(un camino para estar más unidos fu)_

_(Yeah)_

_(Wo)_

Le hicieron un camino de honor hacia su sempai a paso que ella hacia le hacia una reverencia de respecto

_Hare no hi ga aru kara_

_(Hay días muy claros)_

_Sonouchi ame mo furu (yeah)_

_(Tambien los hay de lluvia yeah)_

Sakura la esperaba en la última parte del camino y le dio la mano a Saaya le sonrió y le cogió la mano

_Subete itsuka nattoku dekiru sa!_

_(Podrás entenderlo algun día)_

Le dio un medio abrazo a ella y sus demás Kohais

_Jinsei tte subarashii hora dareka to_

_(La vida es maravillosa, cuando conoces a alguien)_

_Deattari koi wo shite mitari_

_(Y él te hace caer en el amor)_

_Ah subarashii ah muchuu de_

_(Ah es hermoso, ah como un sueño)_

_Warattari naitari dekiru_

_(Te hace reír o llorar)_

_Jinsei tte subarashii hora itsumo to_

_(la vida es maravillosa, siempre lo será)_

_Onaji michi datte nanka mitsukeyou!_

_(¡Me gusta encontrar las cosas del mismo modo!)_

_Ah subarashii ah dareka to_

_(Ah que hermoso, ah hagamos algo)_

_Meguri au michi to nare_

_(Un camino para estar unidos)_

Abrazo mucho más a Sakura y sus kohais realmente querían muchas a sus niñas como ella les decía a pesar que compartieron muy poco tiempo se encariño mucho con ellas pero en especial con Sakura.

_Demo eigao wa taisetsu ni shitai (yeah)_

_(Pero quiero conservar mi sonrisa yeah)_

_Ai suru hito no tame ni..._

_(Para la persona que amo)_

**[Fin Flash back]**

**-**Vaya-decía un Shaoran muy sorprendido por la historia

**-**Hasta el día de hoy a Sakura no le gusta ser Líder y menos que la llamen Princesa de Jpop pero ha llevado el cargo muy bien en especial cuando fue la graduación de Miaka y Meiling-decía Eriol

**-**Sí las dos graduaciones la afecto mucho pero por ser Líder tuvo que mantener la calma para las demás integrantes-decía con mucha nostalgia Meiling

-Ya veo hay pesar que algo no te guste tienes que hacerlo con mucho esfuerzo no solo por ti sino que por la persona que te apoya-

-Así es primito-lo abrazo por atrás-Yo y todo nuestra familia te apoyamos mucho-

-Gracias Mei-

-Señor y señorita hemos llegado bienvenido a Tomoeda-

-¡WAO! Es una hermosa ciudad-

-Si es muy hermoso no ha cambiado nada-

-¿Has venido anteriormente Meiling?-

-Si, en las vacaciones del grupo yo venía junto con Sakura y Tomoyo a veces me quedaba en la casa de Sakura y otras veces me quedaba en la casa de Tomoyo-

-Ya veo así que no te quedabas sola en la vacaciones-

-Pues no Sakura y Tomoyo siempre me invitaba además su familia fueron muy amables conmigo en el tiempo que estuve en Japón-

-Hemos llegado-enuncio Eriol

-¿Aquí es?-

-Sí-dijeron en unisonó Eriol y Meiling

-Pues bien a conocer a la Princesa Jpop-

**[Continuara…]**

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] **Muchas Gracias por los reviews

**[2] **Mil disculpas por no haber subido anteriormente los capítulos realmente he estado muy ocupada ahora entre trabajar en el mes de marzo y ahora estudio de noche he tenido que hacer proyectos y viajar la verdad no me gusta estudiar de noche, pero no puedo hacer nada amo mi carrera que no soy capaz de tirar la toalla.

**[3] **Voy a tratar de subir más seguido no prometo nada ya que los próximas semanas tendré que viajar por un proyecto por ello tratare de subir un capítulo más en recompensación a las personas que estaba esperando mis actulizaciones

**[4] ** Le dio una cordial al grupo Group´s Evil se va a realizar un Pre-Desafío Evil en la cual estoy incluida el desafío consiste en subir sus escritos cortos, pueden ser odas, poemas, rimas, etc. El mío se llama Tu Vida

**[Reglas]**

1.- Adjuntar una imagen que haga referencia al escrito. En caso que no sea un original, favor citar al autor. El tema es a su elección, pueden escribir sobre lo que deseen.

2.- Máximo se permiten 3 escritos por autor.

3.- Se van aceptar los escritos cortos hasta el día: Lunes, 08-07-2013 - 24:00Pm [Hora Ecuatoriana]

4.-¡¿Dónde se deben subir sus composiciones?! - Respuesta.- Directo en el « Group's Evil » en nuestro link marcado bajo el tema del « Pre-Desafío Evil » . El mismo álbum se encuentra disponible en mi muro de FanFiction.

5.-Todas las composiciones, las vamos a subir directo a nuestra cuenta de FictionPress.

Ojo las reglas fueron impuestas por la Jefa Sake Kinomoto

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Inyuly-Mei**


End file.
